bad apple
by vocalix
Summary: hola aqui les traigo otra historia mikuxlen que basada un poco en umineko pero no tanto se trata de que miku vive en rokenjima y se encontrara varias cosas en ella...
1. Chapter 1

Hola esta es mi segundo fanfic espero que les guste X3 y después sacare el cover de este fanfic en dibujo (si es que puedo dibujar a len lo mas sexy que pueda XD) bueno aquí los dejo con mi fanfic(relacionado con umineko no naku koro ni)

Bad Apple chapter 1

Hola me llamo miku ushiromya y vivo en la isla de rokenjima una isla privada creada por mi abuelo (que esta tomando muchas pastillas y por eso cada día dice "vamos muéstrate meikooo! Muajajaja") y parece que todos mis parientes se mudaron a rokenjima entre ellos kaito nii-san(battler), mi prima gumi (María) y Nei (mi Oc.)  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miku: kaito nii voy a salir al jardín de rosas ok?

Kaito: ok pero cuidado que se rumorea que en rokenjima hay muchos mounstros muajaja

Miku: se que lo haces para asustarme nii chan ¬_¬U

Kaito: bueno si jejejeje pero puede que sea verdad…. Quien sabe

Miku: de todas formas yo no tengo miedo *sale al jardín*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miku: ahhh por fin el tonto de kaito me dejo en paz u.u

?: ha

Miku: eh? *mira para todos lados* creí haber escuchado algo… pero no hay nada

Miku: parece que fue kaito en uno de sus intentos para asustarme *ve que un arbusto se mueve* aha te encontré! *se va corriendo y no ve nada* maldición DX

Tal vez fue un gato… bueno creo que estuve mucho tiempo aquí y creo que luka se va a preocupar si llego tarde *corre adentro y ve a gumi jugando con sakutaro*

Gumi: miku que hacías ahí afuera acaso que no te enteraste que hay mounstros por ahí!uu

Miku: si kaito me aviso ¬_¬ pero no le hice ni mínimo caso

Gumi: si pero deberías jajajajaja

Miku: sabes gumi me das mucho miedo *sube las escaleras hasta su habitación y se tira en su cama* wahh hoy fue el dia mas raro de mi vida será mejor dormir un poco nyuu *después de unos minutos se duerme*

?: *entra por la ventana y se acerca a miku* duerme bien mi linda miku *le acaricia la cabeza*

Miku: *siente una mano en su cabeza y se despierta* q-que fue eso? O.O

Kaito: *golpea la puerta de miku* nee chan llegaras tarde a la cena!

Miku: voy enseguida! *se arregla el pelo y piensa en lo que le paso* ha quizás fue un sueño….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y la pregunta es aparecerá len en el siguiente cap? Ah y no duden en escribirme ideas para el fic ok además creo que en este fic len será un vampiro o algo por el estilo y no me tardare en hacer el otro cap creo no estoy muy segura

Vocalix nyuuu


	2. bad apple 2

hola aquí les traigo la 2 parte de Bad Apple espero que la disfruten y ya subire el cover okis XD

-nyuu- : pensamiento

*nyann* : acciones

Bad Apple Chapter 2

Una vez que termine de comer me fui a la biblioteca que tenemos en la mansión y me puse a buscar libros hasta que encontré un libro viejo con un emblema de la familia ushiromya y me puse a leerlo, a continuación encontré un sector sobre las leyendas que habitaron en rokenjima hace años todas eran de brujas y vampiros que habitaban en el bosque de rokenjima empecé a leer y de repente me dio escalofríos en tan solo pensarlo…

Miku: *cierra el libro* hahahaha todo debe ser una broma *se corta la luz y se empiezan a oír pasos* nii san e-estas ahí?

?: que pasa estas con miedo miku? *se acerca mas a ella*

Miku: q-quien e-eres y como sabes mi nombre?

?: me llamo kagamine len y como no saber el nombre de una ushiromya

Miku: wahh no veo nada *se tropieza*

Len: *la atrapa* eso estuvo cerca

Miku: *se sonroja* s-si *la luz se enciende* -por suerte puedo ver- *mira para arriba*-nyaah que lindo!- *se pone completamente roja*

Len: miku estas completamente roja no estarás enferma *le toca la frente*

Miku: n-n-no –estoy en el cielo X3-

Len: que alivio pensé que te habías enfermado *le besa la frente*

Miku: *se sorprende y se sonroja aun mas* -wahhh que lindoo –

Len: ya es tarde deberías ir a dormir miku

Miku: si u.u

Len: no te preocupes yo te llevare *la carga en sus brazos*

Miku: o-o-ok -soy feliz n.n-

Len: *la lleva a su cuarto y la acuesta en la cama* buenas noches miku *le besa la frente*

Miku: b-b-buenas noches l-len

Len: *sale de la habitación de miku con una sonrisa*

Miku: -wahhhh siento que me voy a morir el es muy lindo nyuu y muy perfecto X3-

._._._._.._._._._.._._._._.._._._._.._._._._.._._._._.._._._._.._._._._.._._._._.._._._._.

Maru kaite chikyuu maru kaite chikyuu ore wa Prussia ah perdon XDD es que me pase escuchando eso XDD mientras escribia el fic jajaja bueno comenten y si quieren denme ideas x3

Len: heh como siempre

Vocalix: eh no siempre a veces escucho mirotic de dbsk *¬* y pienso hacer un fic de ti y miku en relación a la canción o también puede ser Spice que te parece?

Len: *se pone rojo* si pero que miku no se entere

Miku : enterarme de que? o.o

Vocalix: de que len quiere un fanfic de Spi-

Len: NADA!

Vocalix : de todos modos yo seguire con este fanfic luego ok

vocalix


	3. bad apple 3 primera parte

Vocalix: siento la espera es que estaba con muchos trabajos pendientes pero ya termine todos asi que les doy su merecido 3 capitulo :3

Ya amanecio y los rayos de luz penetraban mi ventana abri los ojos y pense todo lo que habia pasado la noche anterior ,me daba vergüenza en solo pensar en sus ojos que para mi eran un mar puro ,sus labios parecian muy suaves como desearía besarlos pero como hare para que no se de cuenta de… que soy demaciado uke!

…..

me fui abajo a ver que hora era eran las 5 de la tarde al parecer dormi muy mal y me dormi mas tiempo del que deveria , me sente a ver televisión hasta que llegara la hora de comer y el primero en entrar fue kaito…

miku: nii chan baka porque no me despertaste?

Kaito: por que estaba muy ocupado *suspira*

Miku: pero por lo menos me hubieses pasado por ahí!hmp *se da la vuelta con los brazos cruzados*

Kaito: bueno miku no te enfades que tu onii chan no te quiere ver asi

Miku: ok pero para la proxima me avisas

Kaito: ok

Después de la cena.. (no quiero hablar bastante sobre eso)

Me fui a mi habitación , como estaba aburrida agarre una hoja ,comence a dibujar lo primero que se me vino a la mente (obvió que len) hasta que una extraña figura entro por mi ventana

Miku: len! *esconde la hoja*

Len: que tienes ahí miku?*sonrie*

Miku: n-n-nada *siente calor en sus mejillas*

Len: seguro por que yo no creo eso *se le acerca demaciado hasta que sus caras quedan a pocos centímetros*

Miku: e-ehh? *su corazon le late demaciado rapido*

Len: *le besa la mejilla , le quita la hoja y comienza a ver un dibujo suyo lleno de corazones a su alrededor* awww que lindoo

Miku:*se pone muy roja , agarra una almohada y se tapa su cara roja*-vergonzoso vergonzoso vergonzoso-

Len: *la mira* vamos miku no tapes tu lindo rostro *le quita la almohada de la cara y la ve completamente roja*

Miku: ieeee

len: * la abraza y le acaricia la cabeza* te sonrojas fácilmente no?

Miku: s-si –shit lo descubrio-

Len: pero sabes… te ves mas linda cuando estas roja *le besa la frente*

…

Y con esto concluye el 3 cap espero que les haya gustado hare una 2 parte de este cap ok!


End file.
